


A Trip Away From Home

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Series: Hanky-Panky [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidentally High, Adults, Bikinis, Comedy, Dinners, Drinks, Drugs, F/M, Friendship, Gossip, Guys Night, Hangover, Partying Hard, Pool, Resorts, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexy Men, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tanning, Vacation, ladies night, private jets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: They need a vacation, all of them. So why not take a trip to Barcelona with your adult friends for a week? It all just seems to keep escalating in sequence of interesting events.





	1. Who's Suite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of series I am writing, so pardon me if you don't understand some of what's happening. If you likey there will be more-y.

Vacation, that's what they needed. So that's what they'd get. Jannah, Rose, Poe, Jessika, Finn and Rey all decided to take a trip to Barcelona. A Latin country Poe is very much familiar with, him and Jessika left the kids with family and plan to have a full child free, adult rated time together. That goes for everyone. And just for full affect, they rented a private jet. So they had the whole plane to themselves, for drinks and whatever they desired to get a head start on their time off. A head start in which, Poe wasted no time in getting ahead of. He chugged at least three beers from getting on the plane to its take off. He stumbled through the row, his fourth beer in hand as he raised it high above his head.

"Ladies..man, I hope you are all enjoying your flight!" he said, slurring over his words. Everyone cheered and raised their glasses of champagne. "Well the fun is just beginning, because we've got rooms to _the_ best resort in Barcelona."

Jessika scoffed, the only one without alcohol in her hand. Reason being that bump in her stomach, the only child she cant run away from just yet. "The best?"

"Okay - I don't know if it's the best in Barcelona, but it _is_ a five star quality sleeping place and what's better than sleep in a five star quality bed?"

"I don't know whats better than a fife staw kwailty seeping place." Rose slurred trying to keep a straight face. She seemed to be the most intoxicated out of everyone there. They laughed at her goofiness. Finn looked at Rey who was sitting adjacent to him, right next to Jannah and Rose. They were laughing and giggling, all signs of amusement. It was good to see her smiling, for she had been anxious about Ben for the past few days and it worried him. She wasn't happy and he wanted to change that. This whole vacation was his and Poe's idea, it was originally gonna be just them but they found it would be more lucrative if they went in a larger group. 

"However, because we're staying at a five star resort..we only could afford two rooms." Finn announced, sending disappointed groans around the room. "One room being the twin room and the other..a suite with a master bed."

Everyone gasped and immediately claimed the room with the biggest bed. "Guys, guys! Obviously the master bed has to go to Jessika, she's expecting." Rey debated.

"I'm not sleeping next to the pregnant woman." Jannah said raising her hands in defense. "Just making that clear."

Jessika gasped. "Excuse me, but I am a true sleeping beauty."

"Tell that to my back babe." Poe argued dropping himself next to his wife, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to which she smacked away for insulting her. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not gonna spend much time sleeping at that resort. So - I don't care where I sleep at night." Finn mentioned, sitting himself back already imagining himself lounging by the pool. "If I'm not at the buffet, I'll be at the pool soaking in the sun while sipping a delicious, tropical, drink."

"Preach brother!" Jannah agreed raising her glass as if to toast to him. "I'm tryn' to party." she did a little dance with her shoulders and snapped her fingers.

"Ugh you guys can party for me..I need sleep. A night without four little rascals on my ass, is a night of peace. I love my kids but I need a break." Jessika sighed. Poe rubbed her back in support. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, going to sleep.

"This is going to be one interesting trip." Rey laughed. Finn gave her a look and licked his lips, hinting to maybe get a taste of how interesting the trip will be. Maybe make it more interesting. He could tell by the look in her eye she argued about it being risky, but he rebutted saying everyone was drunk and doing their own thing. Still, she wasn't going to take the chance. 

"How about a movie?" Finn suggested, looking at everyone. A muttered agreement flew around the room, and they all gathered on one side of the plane to watch the small screen hanging on the ceiling. "Lets say..happy feet?"

"Ugh no!" Jessika pleaded in disgust. "I've seen that movie so many times I can do a whole damn performance right now."

"I'd be willing to see that." Poe flirted and she pushed him away. 

"How about.." Finn continued to scroll through the movies on the television. There were many options, but he was looking for something that was going to keep them occupied. "Oh! Magic Mike?"

"YES!" Everyone shouted, even Poe though Finn was mostly referring to the ladies when he suggested the film. But there was no judgement there. He put on the film and everyone got comfortable. Finn looked to see Rey staring at him, they were separated by the three friends sitting in between them. Parting them from each others touch, making them crave one another. She jerked her head, gesturing towards the bathroom. She went in first giving him a seductive wink before walking with her ass perked out. Teasing him.

He waited after she went in, feeling antsy. It was hard for him not to run in there and attack her with the love and crave he's been having for her. He was stiff, just thinking of her in there touching herself. Whispering his name into the air, it made him go weak to a point where he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and sped towards the bathroom door, listening on the other side. There was no sound, so he knocked and she answered sticking her head through the small crack of the open space.

"Hey big boy." she smiled biting her lip. "There's room for two in here." she opened the door wider letting him in and closed it again. 

Next thing they know, Rey's leaning over the sink counter as Finn rams himself into her fucking her hard. Her hands held onto the counter sides with so much might. She loves it so much, but she tried her best not to moan in pleasure. It was extremely hard, especially when she could see his face. Biting down on his teeth with arched brows, a focused look in his eyes. It was sexy, and didn't help her keep quiet. A soft cry fell out of her mouth and he covered it with his hand standing her up. Pounding into her, he grabbed her breast and squeezed at it rubbing his mouth all over her neck. His dick plunging in through her ass was pure ecstasy, and the environment just made it better. She turned around, watching him fuck into her. Face to face. She french kissed him, like it was the oxygen she needed to survive. 

Then, Rey was on her knees. Sucking and stroking his dick while caressing his perfectly chiseled stomach. Finn bobbed her head back and forth on him, pulling her hair and scratching her scalp in a way that made her grow more aroused. She took him in, sucking all the way, feeling his cut fingernails scratch at her back and slap her ass. 

"Rey, I can't keep quiet. I want to scream your name." he grunted, trying with all his might not to moan. Rey released from him with a loud pop and looked into his eyes. 

"If you scream we will get caught, you don't want that do you? The pleasure to stop?" she asked, still stroking him.

"Mm-mm, no I don't want that. But what good is your name if I can't scream it to the rooftops?"

She sighed and rose to her feet. "You're right, there's no point if you can't do that." she confirmed. "I suppose..we should continue at the resort. Where you can holler all you want."

"No." he begged. "I-I mean- yes, but no. I want to finish here, don't leave me hangin' Rey." he grabbed her hands and kissed them. "I want you, now and always." 

She sneered and kissed him, pulling him closer by his hips. "I guess we can manage for now..it doesn't sound like anyone has caught on."

"We've got the length of an entire movie to get busy." he smirked before diving into her neck to plant arousing kisses all over her. She threw her head back in delight, amazing how much power his mouth has over her. He wasn't the only one with a powerful mouth however. If she wanted, she could make him cum in a matter of seconds, but what would the fun in that be? She stroked him and bit her teeth over and over, clasping them in his ear. He moaned softly as she bit his earlobe. His hip bucked into her and she laughed. It seemed he wanted to let his dick take over, she wasn't going to stop him. She lifted her leg, watching him position his cock to stick inside her. It always felt good when he went inside her. He must've been really close, because his thrust were hungry. They were quick and deficient and because of how quick he was going, the meeting of their genitals created a smack sound that was loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. 

"Finn-" she called. Apparently he didn't hear her, because he didn't stop. It felt so good though, she didn't want him to stop. But she also didn't want to get caught, not this way. "Finn." Still nothing, she moaned and rolled her hips into him. Forgetting for a moment that she implied to stop him. "Finn!" she screamed as they both came into each other. Since the first time he came in her, there was no time he didn't. Except for when they 'played.' Rey grabbed him and held onto him tight as she lost control of her body. It felt so good, pure euphoria and she wanted to stay that way forever. 

"Finn." she breathed. "..we have..to go."

He stared at her, looking into both of her eyes. "..yeah, okay - yeah. Sorry, I just forgot where we were."

"You aren't alone on that one." she chuckled pulling her underwear back on. "I think everyone heard us, so..I go first and then you go." she planned, buttoning her jeans. Finn watched as she fixed her hair in the mirror and kissed her neck, not being able to stop himself from touching her.

"You don't have to fix your hair, you're beautiful all by yourself." he proclaimed wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck again beginning to suck at her sweet spot. She moaned lightly caressing the back of his neck.

"As much as I want to go for another round, we have to go. For all we know, they are listening on the other side of that door." she explained in an aggressive whisper to serve her point. She moved close to his face and pointed at him with her pointer finger. "Lower your voice, and count to thirty." she instructed. 

Finn understood, but he gained that familiar look where he searched her expression for the same want he was feeling. The want in which she had, but was much better at hiding than he was. She pushed him into the wall making him think they were going to do something dangerous. But no, she was just moving him out of the way so she could open the door. Making him feel like he had to chase her, he liked chasing her when he knew she wanted him just as much. When he had gotten to the number he was directed to stop at, he joined everyone else in finishing the movie. Unsure if they noticed their absence, but most of them had past out anyway.

Now the real party started when they finally arrived to the resort. Well - for the sober at least, most of everyone was suffering from a hangover when they walked into the lobby. They didn't even notice how astonishing it was, a red and gold carpet, beige marble pillars, and a smell that smelt too expensive to even think about. It was truly, luxurious. They collected their room keys and traveled up to their rooms dragging their luggage behind them. Excited to see how their rooms will look. 

When they finally got to the floor, which was the fourth. They found that their rooms were place right next to each other, wall to wall. Rose made a smart comment about being able to eavesdrop on conversations with whomever on the opposite side.

"Alright," Poe began as everyone placed down their carry on for a breather. "here is where we decide who sleeps where and frankly since I - and Finn of course - came up with the idea to come here, I see we should get the suite along with my beloved wife."

Jessika snarled at him and rubbed her belly. "I'm so exhausted it doesn't matter where I sleep, it'll feel like cloud nine." she admitted. That brought on another conflict, they all looked at each other awkwardly. 

"Great, now that that's dealt with.." Jannah started, swinging her arms and clapping her hands. "..I think we should establish that - I work hard. We women work hard and should get rewarded for it."

"Being here isn't enough of a reward to you?" Poe chided, arguing with her. He grabbed his best friends shoulder and patted his back side. "Finn here, has a bad back. _He.._ is an injured man! That's why we deserve the suite."

"Did I mention I snore?" Rose announced, chiming in. "I feel like I forgot to mention that I snore, it'd be a real burden to anyone in the same room as me."

"You know who snores..Rey!" Jessika accused, out of nowhere. They all turned their attention to Rey who seemed to be just as surprised at the accusation, but not surprised at the news. Finn always told her she snored louder than a sonic boom, but she told him he snored so loud the galaxy could hear him. So they were even.

"I don't really care where I sleep either." she said aside.

"So what I'm hearing is!" Poe addressed ignoring what Rey had just said. "We're putting the loudest snorers in the suite? For a peaceful quiet night without being interrupted by what sounds like Eeyore being chopped in a blender that doesn't have very good batteries in it?" 

They didn't realize, but that's kind of where the argument went. 

"A peaceful sleep in any room in a five star resort would feel like being in a suite, and then I'd have a warm cuddle buddy next to me." Rose conversed. 

"Don't make this weird." Jannah said. "But you are right, it sounds luxurious either way. We probably wont be in here seventy percent of the time anyway." she shrugged. So it went silent, the bickering had come to an end, and nobody seemed to care about getting the suite anymore. 

"I still want the suite." Poe admitted. He threw his arm over Finn's shoulder. "Finn will you take the honor to go to bed with me?"

"Why not Jessika?" He asked, looking at Rey because that's really who he wanted to stay with. He's surprised nobody teased them about how they wish they wanted them to get together. 

"Eh I need a break from my husband." she sighed slapping her forehead in distress. "He's just as bad as my kids."

"Aww sabes que amas." he cooed puckering his lips to kiss her. She reacted in disgust. "So it's set, Finn and I in the suite, las damas in the twin room. You girls can have your little girl talk while we have our guy talk." he disclosed, giving the key card to his wife who snatched it from him teasingly.

"Sounds like a plan." Jannah said. Everyone crowded around their room doors and went inside with their luggage. The rooms smelled clean, and new. If they were doubtful before, it was definitely convincing that this resort was going to be a well treatment. Jessika lay back on the bed with her big ol' belly, rolling in the sheets. Finn and Poe immediately ran to the mini fridge to see what was in store, as well as Rey and Rose on the opposite wall from them.

"There's chocolate in here!" Rey informed the other girls tossing them bars of candy. 

"Are you sure this is payed for?" Rose asked, taking it anyway.

"No idea, but if it isn't I'll pay." She offered and nobody complained to free food. 

"This stuff is free right?" Finn asked laying on the floor, already on his fourth piece of candy.

"Yeah, I payed for the whole package deal." He assured. "..and there's a spa." 

Finns ears perked up at that word and he lifted his head to look at his friend. "Your shitting me, there's a spa?"

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"Then what the fuck are we laying here for? Let's go to the fucking spa!" He hollered in excitement grabbing his friend out of the room and down to the lobby where they asked for where the spa was. 

Meanwhile, in the ladies room, they packed their swimsuits and headed for the pool to tan their beautiful bodies. Each of them in different shapes, shades, and sizes. They caught the pool at the perfect time, some may call it the golden hour. Where the sun is at it's perfect place on the horizon, illuminating the sky to a beautiful scheme of various colors like a canvas. It also made your skin look great in the sunlight. Something in which the girls definitely took advantage of, taking selfies with their shades on, drinks in their hands. It was relaxing, until..well..their evening was interrupted. Not in a bad way!

Five shirtless, strong, chiseled, covered in coconut oil, clear skinned, and smooth fluffy haired men appeared out of nowhere walking in squad formation in the slowest motion time could find, just like the movies. It gave them all enough time to stare and for their hearts to stop. It seemed like all the lady's grew faint in their presence. They grabbed each other's boobs in shock, silently freaking out at the sight.

"Do you guys..see it too?" Rose asked.

"I think I just got pregnant again." Jessika gasped. Jannah said - no words, just gestures with the classic lower of the sunglasses move. Rey on the other hand, stared in awe much like every other girl in the area. 

"Barcelona men are spicy!" Jannah expressed biting her lip.

"Is it me or are they coming this way? Are they coming this way??" Rey freaked out, and so did the other girls. They all quickly lounged themselves back down and tried to look appealing or - 'sexy' some might say. Putting their shades back on and drinking their drinks.

It was true, and unbelievable. The five men had approached the four woman minding their business - or pretending to at least. They all tried to stay calm, but it was obvious they were nervous by their heavy breathing.

"Disculpe." One of them said and all four women looked up as if to ask: 'who me?' 

One of the other fine looking men said something to the first guy who spoke. "American girls, recuerda?"

The man nodded and cleared his throat. "Excuse me ladies are you the ladies for the bachelor?" He asked. The four looked at each other with confused faces, his accent was thick and distracting but they were pretty sure they heard bachelor.

"I'm sorry - I'm just making sure I heard that right, you said bachelor?" Jessika questioned and the man nodded.

"Yes, I am Miguel. This is Mateo, Samuel, Paco, and Adolfo. We're here for a..Rachel Swan?" 

Just hearing that man introduce himself and his friends sent the girls to heaven. It slipped through his tongue so easily. But back to what he said. They all exchanged a look again, knowing where they were going to take this. But to be sure, they looked at the men again for more convincing. Their glossy abs was enough.

"Yes Rachel! Right here, here she is, our..bachelorette." Jannah announced, shaking Rey's shoulders. She couldn't help but become puzzled, she got the message but why was she the target. That's not what they had agreed on.

"Wait, I'm Rachel? Why me?" 

"Can you excuse us for one second?" Rose suggested kindly, and the man turned around and walked a few feet away from them, out of earshot completely. They huddled around Rey and all stared at her like they were going to jump her. 

"Why do I have to be Rachel?" She complained and they continued to look at her because it was obvious why she had to be Rachel. But she still declined, so Jessika tried persuading her. 

"Look Rey, how many times in your life have five beautiful creatures approached you and asked for a Rey-chel?" 

She shook her head not knowing where she was going with this. "None."

"Well if five beautiful creatures approached you in that name, would you decline an offer from them?" Jannah added.

Once again her head shook finally coming to her senses. "No, I would not." 

Rose nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and there's five of them. That's more than enough for us."

"I would like to have two." Jessika claimed. "I feel like since I'm more-" she motioned to her stomach. "I want two of them."

"Whatever, as long as we have Rachel, we've got company." 

The huddle dispersed and they called for the men to come back, being just as infatuated with them as approaching them as they were the first time. But they were not really sure what their job was supposed to be exactly. They suspected them to be strippers, but were they just going to dance right there in front of everyone else? Not that they cared, they'd still get a hell of a performance. 

"So whats the deal how is this going to go?" Jannah asked ready to get busy.

"Well - we are you escorts." the one named Paco informed and they all nearly fell out of their seats. They didn't know it was going to be that kind of bachelor party.

Rose almost choked on her drink. "Escorts?" 

"Sí, we will bring you to the party." Argo jumped in, it didn't seem like any of them had a clue of the type of escorts they were thinking of. They all sighed with relief, although a part of them was kind of disappointed. They couldn't blame themselves for being curious about their Barcelona package.

"Yes, of course, we wouldn't want our bachelorette to be late now would we?"

The men each helped them up, two as Jessika wished helped her to her feet causing a blush to her cheeks. Each linking a muscular arm, they were lead to a glass house a few miles out from the resort. It was beautiful and had party spotlights of blue, red, yellow and every color a person could think of flashing around and that was just the outside view. Walking inside, they were surprised by more shirtless sexy man greeting Rey or - Rachel. They could tell it was going to be a good night. It was heaven, and they were not going to back out now. 


	2. Night of the Sexes

Poe and Finn were really enjoying their time at the spa. Starting off with a nice little mani-pedi, leaving their nails perfect and glossy. Got nice full body treatments and went to the sauna. Then they got a massage, a nice massage from very sweet ladies who berated them for being so tense. Poe used his excuse of four kids and a pregnant wife as his reason, Finn said he worked hard and also his friend is stressed. Poe took it to heart what he said, though Finn wasn't referring to him at all. The ladies then used hot stones on their backs, to which they screamed in agony.

The ladies were screaming too, of a good time. The party was wild. The music was loud, people taking shots off of other people's bodies, Jessika licking hopefully whipped cream of Paco and Samuels stomachs and vise versa, we've got Jannah on the dance floor getting dirty with some of the men, Rose in a shot taking contest, and finally Rey who was once dancing with Jannah but she was recently sat down. Since she is the bachelorette after all. Miguel grabbed the microphone and the music lowered.

"Rachel, this is for you." The room fell quiet, and everyone turned their attention to Rey sitting in the chair front in center of everyone. "En celebrar tu matrimonio." 

"Woo! I love it when you speak Spanish papi!" Jannah shouted with her arm wrapped around another. 

The lights went out and for a second, all the girls panicked. But then, a spotlight turned on pointing at Miguel, then another with Mateo who wasn't standing there before, another with Paco, Samuel and Adolfo and a bunch of other men all with their own spotlights. A familiar song began to bust through the speakers and the men began to dance. 

All four girls laughed, this was too coincidental. The men, who were strippers, happened to be dancing to 'My Pony' from Magic Mike. They did the whole choreography too, giving them a really good show. 

They crowded around Rey, guiding her hands to touch their wonderful abs to which she enjoyed dearly. It's not often that a woman is surrounded by many sexy men who let her do what she wants. But all of her interest was lost when she got a lap dance, she was enjoying it at first when the man was hovering over her and giving her a nice view of his muscles. However, she just wasn't it to it anymore. Her interest was lost, and she tried to get it back by touching more abs and biceps but..nothing worked. At least the other girls were having a good time, they all got piggy back rides around the room cheering and laughing with drinks in their hands.

Suddenly the doors they came in through busted open, and a group of five women barged in seeming upset. The woman in the middle especially, she was wearing skank-y clothes and a penis hat that said bachelorette. It didn't take long for Rey, Jessika, Jannah, and Rose to figure out who they were. 

"What is going on here!?" Said the blonde woman in the middle. "We've been waiting for you guys to pick us up for the longest time, what happened?" 

"Y-you are Rachel Swan?" One of them asked.

The woman nodded and all the men passed confused looks. 

"Then who is-" Miguel looked back to where Rey was sitting, but she wasn't there. Neither was everyone else. They were able to sneak out through the back while the men were distracted. Honestly, the most interesting thing to happen to them yet. They were like high school girls who snuck into a college frat party.

But it was all - enough for one night, for both groups. It seriously was fun for them, all of them. They headed back to their rooms meeting each other at the door. 

"Ugh, is it bad that I feel hungover without having any alcohol?" Jessika asked rubbing her eyes as Rose unlocked their room door.

Just down the hall, were two men with towels wrapped around their heads and robes on laughing their lives away with glasses of champagne in their hands. Those men, were Finn and Poe. Who froze when they saw the women. They looked at them, like they've made _really_ bad choices in their lives.

"The hell happened to you guys?" Poe asked, his right to. They looked a hot mess, hair a mess, swimsuits halfway off and overall they looked drained out. Poor Rose couldn't even keep her head up straight without Jessikas assistance.

"We could ask you the same thing.." Jannah speculated. "We went to a bachelorette party."

"You guys were invited to a bachelorette party?" 

They all looked at each other wildly, darting their eyes at each other. Trying to make sure none of them would say anything. Even if the guys wouldn't care. "Something like that." 

"What about you guys?" Rey asked crossing her arms. She shared a special glance with Finn that increased her heart rate. 

"We went to a spa." 

"There's a spa!?" They all said simultaneously and it almost frightened the two.

"Yes, there's a spa and our skin is baby soft. Now excuse us we are trying to get to our room." Poe said pushing through to swipe his key card. 

The ladies themselves decided to shut it down for the night, they've had enough events for the day. Their day at the spa, would begin early tomorrow morning. Rey got stuck sleeping with the pregnant woman who slept like a starfish, it wasn't fun having her arm on her face. It was really painful. But at least no one snored. She unlocked her phone and texted Finn, saying she missed him. Strange because they've seen each other, but understandable, they haven't really gotten to talk or anything.

Finn on the other side, texted her back saying he missed her as well. He shrugged Poe, who was in the midst of spooning him, off and asked if she wanted to maybe go for a walk around the resort. She gladly accepted.

They walked around the perimeter of the resort in their pajamas, the moon being their only source of light leading them to the shore of a small beach where civilization had faded around them. The night growing old and windy, the oceans water waving at them as they passed by. The bachelor party Rey was at previously, still going on. She could hear the music in the distance, it brought back memories from early that night. It's kind of funny that that happened to them, a story for the books. 

"They are _really_ jamming over there." Finn laughed.

"You have no idea." Rey giggled. They settled down into the cold dark sand, and watched the oceans calm waves flowed close to their feet. "D'you have fun with your guys night?" she asked. 

He nodded. "Yeah, I've got baby soft skin now and relaxed muscles."

"Really?" she asked, interested in how soft it might be. He got the message and rolled his sleeve up for her to feel his arm. She placed her hand on his forearm and felt the skin that was so soft she wasn't sure if it was skin, Finn's skin was already as soft as can be but now it was softer than soft could be. "I like that." she smiled pulling her hand away.

He lay back in the sand staring up at the night sky, stargazing. "So..you gonna tell me how the bachelor party went?"

"No," she laughed joining him to stare at the stars. "we musn't speak of those events. But I can tell you, it was definitely a night to remember." she looked at him. "The night is still young though." 

He saw the hint full look in her eyes and huffed a laugh. "Right here?"

"Yeah there's no one around." she assured climbing over him. "Come on I want to feel your baby soft skin." She kissed him softly, and that was enough to get him going. He kissed her back rolling her over in the sand giggling. Suddenly Finn got an idea. 

He got off her and stripped off his clothes. Rey bit her lip in excitement and started unbuttoning her garments as well. Once he was completely naked he ran into the salty sea water giving her an astonishing view of his tight arse. She ran after him grinning, the water splashing as she charged through it to get to him. Finn couldn't swim, so he went as deep as he could, the water up to his shoulders and nearly up to her neck. 

"You said you don't like water."

"That doesn't mean I'm afraid of it." he shrugged. She lifted her feet off the ground holding his arms, she looked into his eyes before planting a kiss on his lips. 

"Ever make love in another country?" she asked running her hands down his chest.

"Never no, this'd be the first." he said following her eyes as her hands continued their way down his body, all the way to his dick where he inhaled deeply at the contact. She chuckled and floated behind him locking her legs around his waist. She nibbled at his neck jerking him off. His skin was soft, everywhere, but he stopped her. He turned his head toward her ear. "I want to please you." he whispered, placing her down on her feet. 

"Do whatever you want." she told him. 

"If you don't mind," he started, he pulled her thigh up towards his hip. "I'm gonna take things slow." he said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes, embracing the feel of his soft hand on her face. Suddenly, she yelped feeling his fingers slide against her clit. She is wet from the ocean, but a thicker juice is felt from between. He hushed her, dragging his finger down her lips.

"That feels good." she groaned, her eyes still shut. Her hips grind against his hand as she stuck her fingers in her mouth moaning. "Just like that Finn uhhh." 

He hoisted her into his arms, kissing her neck and clavicle down to her breast. He flicked his tongue against her hardened nipple, his fingers still fiddling with her folds. Rey's hands ran all over his back and up his neck, enduring the pleasure that was brought to her. But she wanted more and she knew he wanted her to beg for it. She held his head tight looking up at the night sky. 

"Finn - please." she choked, pleading. "I want you inside me, hard and fast."

Her begging caused his cock to harden to it's full potential. "As you wish." he breathed into her ear and thrust into her. Her neck stretched as far as it could in rapture, she couldn't help but holler to the stars. She was tight against him, and it felt good. He grunted clashing his hips into hers, water splashing between them creating tiny waves around them. She came quickly, all that early diddling was enough to take her over the edge immediately.

"Are you guys fucking?" a voice said over them. Rey squealed and latched onto Finn in an alarmed way. He quickly held onto her like a child, her breast in his face, shielding her body from anyone's view. Only allowing her back to be seen, since his one hand couldn't cover it all the way. He looked to see an old man with ripped clothes and a dirty white beard staring at them. "Can I watch?" 

They looked at each other and laughed, because of how strange and embarrassing that was. Without a word, Finn stared at the man until he walked away. Which was a long time. They then continued their duties and went on for much longer than they intended, the idea of getting caught again kind of spruced up the moved. When they were done, they gathered their clothes, that was now covered in sand, and returned back to the resort.

"Goodnight." Finn wished pecking her lips as they stood in front of their room doors. Rey blushed, a twinkle in her eye.

"Goodnight." she said back to him, then they both went into their rooms with no suspicion on them whatsoever.


	3. A Way to Walk on Water

Finn's eyes opened to the blur of the bright room, his slumber interrupted by voices to his right. Slowly entering the awoken state of mind, he finally got the strength to turn his head and see two people sitting in front of him, their backs turned. He wondered what time it was, and by the tone of the voices he could tell almost immediately who it was. Poe, of course, and Jessika. A tray of breakfast food next to them. They were on the phone with their children, he could hear the little voices muffled in the device as their parents spoke to them in baby voices. Finn sat up and rubbed his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to fall back to sleep if they kept talking like that, he grabbed a towel and headed for the shower to start his day. Everyone else was already awake, it wasn't even morning it was afternoon. He supposed that the massage and the sex had him worn out, his body was still soar from it. 

When he got out of the shower and was dressed, being the last one to get ready, they all went to a pier where a speedboat was waiting for them. They stood on the boardwalk blocking their eyes from the sun. Not knowing why they were where they were. Poe kind of planned this whole thing by himself to keep it a surprise, but they still weren't sure what the surprise was.

"How the hell are we all gonna fit in that little ass boat?" Jannah asked.

"We're not all going in the boat, one person will go at a time because we will be water skiing." he announced. They all kind of looked at him like they didn't understand why they were put in this situation. "So..who's first?"

"I'll go." Jannah volunteered, jumping into the boat that was parked in the water just next to the boardwalk. They watched as the captain helped her put on the equipment, ski goggles, life jacket, helmet, and then finally the skis. Once she was equipped the captain went into a whole long demonstration on what to do and what not do and what to be careful of. There was an extra life jacket so Finn picked it up and put it on.

Rey laughed as he buckled himself into it. "I thought you weren't afraid of water?" she teased, nudging into him.

"We're pretty deep, I'm just being careful."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." she assured comforting him. It worked, but he still kept the jacket on, he could never be too safe. Once the pilot finished the instructions, the boat went further away from them and Jannah got onto the water, struggling to keep her balance. Her back kept whipping forward and backwards as she floated further away from the boat. The start - was rough. When the boat started moving and she was racing on the water, her legs were spreading more and more and she screamed in pain cursing out the pilot. It was quite hilarious, but she was visibly upset. So the captain brought her back into the boat and to the boardwalk. 

"Who's next?" Poe asked, as Jannah stumbled back to land. Her hair all puffy from the wind. Nobody volunteered this time. "Fine, I'll go." he hopped into the boat nearly slipping off into the water. Already foreshadowing what they were about to witness. 

"Not saying this is a competition but..I don't need the life vest." he bragged tossing it to the side, instead he put the googles and helmet. Letting that be his only protection. 

"You know you have kids at home right?" Jessika reminded, but he pretended he couldn't hear her. Something she didn't like that he did. 

"Rapido!" He shouted, and the captain once again drove the boat a bit further from the boardwalk. Poe got onto the water with his skis nearly losing his balance and falling in. 

"You got this baby I'm rooting for you!" Jessika yelled through the tunnel in her hands. Poe looked over at her and waved not paying attention to the pilot who was starting the boat. The motor roared and before anyone knew it, Poe was flying over the water not sliding, but being dragged. They watched him go left and right pretending that everything was fine, but it was clear he was in pain. He was belly flopping the water and that shit hurts.

Everyone yelled for the captain to slow down. But he couldn't hear them, so they had to gesture towards Poe for him to notice something was wrong. Poor Poe. When the captain finally noticed and pulled him back into the boat, all that was heard was screaming. His arm had broke and he had to be rushed to the hospital therefore canceling the rest of the plans he had for them that day.

He lay there asleep in the hospital bed with his new cast, all of them standing around him pitifully. Finn had gotten him balloons.

"At least it wasn't both." Rose shrugged sympathetically.

"How long will he have to stay here?" Asked Jessika, staring at the doctor like she was never going to see her husband ever again.

"Not long, he can go home now, we're done with him." He assured. 

There was a long pause and awkward silence in the room. "..oh. Poe get up so we can leave." The pregnant woman stood up and shook his chest waking him up. "You're alive, lets go."

Back at the resort, they all stayed in the suite and watched a movie on the flat screen tv. Six adults in one master bed. Everyone sat and lay squished together, some on top of others, others too close and personal to another. But it was okay, they were enjoying the movie to think about how uncomfortable they were sitting. The bed was nice and comfy, and they had drinks and food. 

Finn had fallen asleep on his back, his eyes dig into the space between his arms covering his beautiful face and it's wonderful features. Rey wanted so bad to cuddle up against him and rest her head on his chest, listen to his heart beat in his chest while head elevated with every breath he took. It comforted her, made her feel safe. And though she felt safe in the company of her friends, she wanted to feel safer in his arms.

Feeling Jannahs eyes on her she looked away from him and turned her focus back to the film which seemed to be over already. She didn't notice, but her hand was on his. Quickly she moved it away hoping nobody noticed.

"What a way to start a vacation eh?" Poe laughed as everyone got up and stretched their limbs. "A broken arm." 

"Hey that could've gone way worse you're lucky you're not in a full body cast right now." Jessika told him. She turned to Rey. "Rey, if you don't mind, I'm gonna bunk with Poe tonight. I want to keep an eye on him throughout the night." 

Her face burned red and sucked in her lips trying to hide the blush that arising in her cheeks. This meant, that she and Finn would get to sleep in the same bed. _Together_. Finally. "Yeah that's fine." She assured. 

Hours later, around 3 AM, is when everyone actually went to bed. Finn got in the bed with Rey, trying to seem as awkward as he could. Jannah and Rose were sound asleep already, so there wasn't really any point in him acting that way. When he finally got in he cuddled up against her resting his chin in her shoulder, scooping her in his arm. He kissed the back of her neck long and hard, pulling her closer and closer. She shrugged him off.

"I'm not in the mood." She groaned keeping her voice low. He pulled his lips off her taken aback by the annoyed tone in her voice, so he moved his arm from her and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. 

She turned to him. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just..I don't know. I think we should take a break from sex for a while." 

He didn't understand. "Okay..why?" 

"It's just.." She rested her head on her fist. "I feel like we've - raised some suspicion from everyone. I don't want to get caught and we've been a little reckless lately. I mean - last night some strange man caught us having sex in the ocean."

"It was scary in the moment but funny thinking about it now." He laughed quietly. "But I understand. We should slow down for a bit..I agree we have been reckless and it's kind of strange. Not even Poe and Jessika fuck as much as us."

"That we _know_ of, who knows they're probably balls deep as we speak." They both laughed. But that made Finn curious, he got up and walked to the wall that connected their rooms placing his ear against it. "Finn, get back here!" She whispered a bit curious herself. He gestured for to come and listen and she didn't hesitate to. 

She got off the bed and ran to listen. It wasn't easy to focus her hearing, only hearing the sound of her ears pressing against the wall. But slowly the sound came to be, light moans on the other side. They covered their mouths trying not to burst out laughing. They quickly jumped back into bed like children afraid of getting caught. They pulled the covers over themselves giggling.

"Sounds like they're having a good time in there." 

"They're having a _great_ time." Finn chuckled causing Rey to cover his mouth.

"Shh they'll hear us." she hushed, laughing herself. He pulled her closer to him sharing a laugh and ending it with a soft smooch. "I love you." she declared.

"I know," he nodded moving the hair from her face. "I love you too."

It was clear that Jessika would be staying in the suite from now on, to - take 'care' of her husband.


	4. Del Liceu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to an opera house with a chilling history.

Rey was planning to sleep in the entire day, she was laying next to a person of interest; the man she loved. And because of that she forgot where she was and who they were with, her eyes were closed. But they opened faster than the speed of light when she heard the snap of a camera and a flash of light direct toward them. To her surprise, it was Rose and Jannah standing in front of the bed. Rose with a Polaroid camera in her hand pointed at them and a big smile on her face as an undeveloped photo slipped out from the bottom. Rey was laying there, her head on Finn's chest just how she liked it. His hand on her lower back and other on her cheek. 

"Aww!" they cooed, looking at them with doughy eyes. "How cute." 

Rey quickly moved herself away from Finn and flew out of the bed darting her eyes at them intensely. They seemed frightened by her expression. "Did you just take a picture of us?"

Rose seemed slightly afraid to answer. "..yeah."

"Give it, I don't want people to think anything of us." she reached for it but Rose quickly moved it out of her grasp.

"No! I'm gonna put it in my photo album, for memories." she explained. "Plus, it's not like you guys aren't close. This is something you guys always do, it's totally normal for close friends to cuddle each other in their sleep. Trust me, none of us will get the wrong idea. Strangers, maybe. But my photo album is for us only."

"What's going on?" Finn asked stretching his arms. 

"Nothing." Rey assured stroking her hair behind her ear. It was another one of those moments where she looked him in the eyes and could tell he knew it was nothing. But he let it go, because she gestured for him to saying ti wasn't a big deal. 

"Well since you guys are up." Rose started, holding the camera to her chest. "How do you feel about seeing a ballet tonight?"

"Ballet?" 

"Yes, thats what I said. There's this place called: _Gran Teatre del Liceu_ and tonight, they have ballet and opera and all sorts of performances."

"Okay..what makes you think we'd be interested in any of that?"

She sighed and looked to her feet before looking back up to answer. "I can only tell you when we get there, but I can promise that it'll definitely be..breathtaking." she smiled deviously. 

"I'll see a ballet." Finn said. "Dance is beautiful and I'm willing to shed a tear from a spectacular performance tonight."

"What about Poe and Jessika?" Jannah asked. 

"One's pregnant, the others cripples they'll just slow us down. Also they're not answering the door-"

Finn and Rey shared a glance and a silent laugh remembering the events of last night. They knew why the door wasn't answered. "-so we'll just go without them." Rose continued.

Before they can answer or even say they were fully in, they were already on line to get tickets to see the ballet. Rose still didn't let them know the reason they were seeing the show, though they didn't mind they would just like to know why she was being so weird about it. She kept laughing the closer they got to the ticket booths and then she suddenly stopped when they got to the doors. Everything seemed to stop when they walked through those doors, it was just eerie inside and that's when they seemed to connect the dots. 

"Rose..where the fuck are we?" Finn asked, freaking out at the feeling of his chest being pushed.

"I told you, we're at Gran Teatre del Liceu. A place with a history of execution and seeming to be the target of many terrorist attacks, but not just that it's also the home of many spirits who enjoy watching the performance just as much as we do." she blurted. "I've been wanting to tell you guys that since I found out about it."

"You're telling me you brought us to a haunted opera house?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. Isn't it cool? I didn't want to come here alone because that would be too scary-"

"Rose it's too scary and I'm here with all of you."

"Finn don't be a pussy, we're just here to see a show." Jannah reassured. "When it's finished, we'll leave. Simple as that." she followed the crowd of people headed towards the auditorium everyone with her, Finn lacking behind. Rey stayed with him.

"Do you need me to hold your hand?" she offered making a pout face at him. He nodded silently with sad eyes like a toddler and she slipped her hand into his. Together they joined the rest of the group and found their seats that were way in the back, they were the only affordable seats in the house. 

"Keep an eye out for any ghost!" Rose directed in excitement. Everyone else tried not to think about any apparitions flying around or possessing them, their focus was on the show. Which was worth waiting in that long line for. However during the performance, Finn found himself unable to focus thinking only of spirits. Therefore causing him to hear voices and things that weren't there. Or maybe they were their.

When the show was over the room erupted into an applause, the group was wiping tears from their eyes astounded by the performance. Then it was time to return back to the resort. Except, Rey couldn't find her phone. The phone that was in her back pocket when she offered to hold Finn's hand was missing and they weren't going to leave the opera house until it was found. This took a burden on Finn, drastically. He suggested he wait outside but Rey begged for his help saying she needed it, and he could almost never say no to her. They spent hours and hours looking for that cellphone, coming up with nothing.

"Maybe it was stolen?" Rose wondered.

"No, because I had it with me in my pocket, and when I sat down it was in my hand." Rey explained looking through the same row of seats they've been searching for the past hour.

"I'll call it and see if we could hear it." Jannah suggested.

"We already tried that." Finn told her just wanting to leave already.

"So, we'll try again." she said holding her phone to her ear. Everyone went silent listening for the ring. Nothing. 

Finn sighed, his back slouching from exhaustion and anxiety. "Let's just go-"

"SHH I hear it." Rey hushed. Then, faintly, they heard it too. The ringing was coming from a dark hall that was barricaded by a gate. They all crowded around it, confused. It was odd how a cellular device that was in her hand had somehow gotten to a restricted area. "How'd it get over there?" she tried to open the gate but it was clearly locked. 

"I'll get someone to open it." said Jannah already heading to the lobby. 

"No it's okay, there's already someone there." Rose pointed out, a dark figure almost blending into the shadows made its way towards the other side of the hall. "Hey, excuse me!" she waved her arms around. The figure stopped, and its head looked in their direction. Finn did not like where this was going at all, it seemed very suspicious. 

"Can you please open the gate?" Rey requested. "My phone is somewhere around there."

"Wait I found it!" Jannah announced raising Rey's phone up high from between the seats. 

"That's weird..we heard it-" they looked back into the hall where the figure was standing to find it gone.

"Oh hell nah." They all said simultaneously, they headed towards the exit scrambling and pushing through one another and returned back to the resort feeling off. Was that a ghost? They refused to believe it, trying to find any logical explanation for it. Maybe it was just someone who worked there and couldn't speak English. That's the excuse they went with. 

It was hard for Finn to sleep that night, seeing that figure in his head. He'd be alright.


	5. High How are You?

"Okay guys!" Poe clapped as they all sat on the bed in the suite, waiting for him to get over with whatever he had to announce. "Today is our last day in Barcelona and I want us all to do something together, something that won't leave anyone with a broken arm preferably." 

"So what're we gonna do?" Rey asked, as if the only activities they could do involved someone breaking an arm.

"What we do best..party!" He blurted. "There's this party going on tonight her at the resort, it's gonna be in the ballroom in the basement and we're going to crash it."

"I like the sound of that." Jannah nodded. "I'm in." 

"Of course you're in, we're all in. Jessika you're coming to even if you've got another person to be responsible of." 

"Who said I wasn't going?" She sassed. "When is it?" 

"I said when it was, tonight." 

"When tonight Poe?" Finn questioned trying to lead him to where their heads were at.

"I don't know, I just overheard people talking about it. But I'll let you know. Trust me on this." 

"Alright..you have our trust." 

Later that night, the ladies were getting ready back in the twins room while also packing their clothes. They had gone shopping earlier that day to find sexy outfits to party in and boy they did not fail to impress. Jannah rocking an all pink suit with her hair out, Rose herself wearing a silk purple dress with her hair up in a bun, Jessika wearing peach shear dress with a slit and finally, Rey with a sequin romper and her hair half up. They were ready and it took them a while to get gathered for the party yet, Finn and Poe still weren't dressed when they knocked at the door. In fact, Finn had just gotten out of the shower answering the door in his towel.

"You still aren't ready?" Jessika badgered allowing herself in. 

"I was about to put my stuff on when you guys knocked." He said walking to the bed where his outfit lay out. 

"Where's Poe?"

"In here!" He shouted from the bathroom where he was combing through his air. Jessika went in to help him, and he paused when he saw her. "You look beautiful."

"I know." She smiled parting his hair. He kissed her cheek.

"Can you guys...turn around?" Finn said trying to get dressed. The girls rolled their eyes and turned around. Not that Rey hasn't seen Finn naked a million times before, but she respected his privacy and looked the other way. She could hear the clothes shuffle against his skin as he put them on, wanting to watch him. But instead she went towards the bathroom to see what Jessika was up to with Poe. His hair was wet and curly, different from the usual straight he was seen with.

Jessika turned him towards her. "How does he look?"

"Dashing." She guaranteed. Poe shrugged in a flattered way, batting his eyes. "So what do you know about this party? Other than where it is?" 

"I know..people will be there and that...it's going to be a wild party. At least that's what the guy said."

"And your sure we're dressed appropriately?" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah, I went down to check it out and we will definitely blend in with them." He assured. 

Finn walked in buckling the belt on his pants. "Poe do you have my brush."

He picked up the hair brush by the sink and tossed it to him. "Lookin' fresh brother. Trying to find some ladies tonight?"

Finn laughed walking in, he brushed at his hair checking it in his reflection. He better not be trying to find any women tonight Rey thought. She wasn't the jealous type, and she wasn't planning on becoming one any time soon. Not tonight, not ever. He looked at her, a smirk on his lips. He knew what was on her mind and it annoyed her because she knew he'd tease her about it later. 

Once everyone was ready, they followed Poe down a secret area that seemed very suspicious. They walked down a dark cold hall with flickering fluorescent lights and liquids dripping from the wall. It wasn't very sanitary, but as they got further down the hall it grew darker and the lights were red. At the end of the hall, was a door with music pounding on the other side. Through the space on the bottom was flashing colorful lights, kind of like at the bachelorette party the girls went to earlier.

Poe went in first, well - technically they pushed him into the door. But when it opened they were surprised to see an entire secret club down there. Maybe it was a secret mafia, but it didn't appear to be. There was some sort of cloud of mist or smoke in the air, swirling around the entire area. Everyone went straight to the bar while Poe took his wife to the dance floor. 

"Okay Rose.." Jannah started, downing her first drink. "Let's see which of us will be the first to pass out?" 

"Not me, my body is like a rock. Stone cold and hard to get through."

Jannah laughed. "Smooth smooth, I'll let you have that one."

Finn, of course, was with Rey at their own little table where they had plates of food in front of them from the buffet next to the bar. It's funny how they all kind of separate in their own little groups and them meet up again later on in the party.

"Did I mention how sexy you look in that dress?" He flirted.

Rey chuckled shaking her head, shot glass in her hand. "Shut up."

"You do I'm being totally honest!" He defended with his hands up as she threw her head back to take a shot.

"Well you're not too bad yourself." She smirked raising her eyebrows. "You look just as good in clothes as you do without."

"I'd say the same for you."

"Mira, left then right." Poe instructed as him and Jessika danced in the center of the room.

"My feet are soar." She groaned stopping to join Finn and Rey. "I'm tired let me rest." 

"That is not the Jess I married, but I suppose I didn't marry you when you were pregnant."

"Yes you did. We just didn't know." 

"Ugh don't make this harder for me babe." He said dropping to his knees to lay his head on her belly. "I just want to dance."

"Then let's dance." Rose said suddenly appearing from thin air. Her body in a stance that showed just how ready she was. She extended her hand to him, in which he took and they killed the dance floor dancing salsa to dubstep music. As they danced, Jannah made her way to them and began to dance alone until some random dude came and danced with her. 

Finn inhaled deeply before standing up to offer his hand to Rey. "Dance with me?"

She looked at his hand, then at him with a smile. She slapped her hand onto his. "Sure, let's embarrass ourselves." 

"Aw..I wanna dance now too." Jess said joining Jannah in her solo. 

They danced for a good half hour, then sat down and talked. As they spoke, a man came around offering drinks to everyone. They were pretty appealing, a white drink with shining blue crystals on the bottom. They all wanted to try.

"Is there alcohol in this?" Jess asked, interested in taking one. The man shook his head and handed it to her. To which she gladly took. They all raised their cheered and clinked their glasses together, most of them drunker than ever. When they took a sip, the drink was sour with a sweet aftertaste. Rose liked it a lot and finished hers faster than anyone else, she went to get more. However after taking their first few sips, they started to feel..odd.

The room started to wobble like some sort of liquid and the music was more..intimate. The colorful lights grew brighter and felt like it was on them specifically. The blood in their veins produced a warmth and numbing that flowed throughout their bodies and made them feel suddenly relaxed. Jannah looked at Rey and laughed, her eyes were big and her head was suddenly small. She looked surprised, at least that's what Jannah saw. Rey was laughing for a different reason, Jannahs laugh was deep and she found that hilarious. They took their giggles to the dance floor. Finn sat there staring blankly at nothing with his mouth open.

"Poooooeeee!" Jess yelled hitting him. "WhAt tYPe Of party..iS this?" 

"I thOuGht it wAs JuST a ParTy!" He argued. He looked around. "Where's...Rose?" 

They all spun their heads around searching for her, seeing her in the corner with a bunch of people smoking something. Whatever it was they were giving it to her to take a hit.

"No Rose!" They shouted stumbling to get to her.

"Don't smoke the druuuuugg!" Finn slapped it out of her hands before she could do anything, and pulled her away from those people.

"We should - leave." 

"Guys, our flIGHt lEaveS in one hOUr!"

"Fuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk!" 

Quickly, and by quick we mean as slowly as possible. They got they were going as fast as hell, but that wasn't the case. They squished themselves back towards the exit and down the scary hallway. 

"Which way do we go?" Jannah asked, seeing two hallways. 

"Let's go south." Poe demanded pointing with his broken arm. "Oh my gOd mY arM. It wOrkS!"

"We just came from the south idiot." 

"I think I'm having another baby." Jess sighed holding her stomach. 

"No way a baby! I'm gonna be a father to two babies." He cheered kissing the tip of her nose.

"The door is this way!" Rey showed.

Somehow they made it to their rooms after getting lost several times. They were still high when they got there. They felt good, they felt relaxed. But also very paranoid, not knowing what was real and what wasn't. The constant movement of the world made Rey nauseous and she ended up vomiting over the balcony. It was unfortunate to the people walking past who got to see everything she ate that day. She fell on the floor and stared at the sky as it spun around in circles.

"Come on Rey..we've gotta go before the plane fly's away." Rose said crawling over to her. She grabbed her foot and dragged her back inside.

"I feel like I'm flying." She slurred as her body slid across the floor. Finn was carrying almost everyone's luggage, on his arms and under his chin. They walked out of the room where there was a luggage cart, perfect. Jessika sat inside of it along with Rey and Rose. Poe and Jannah pushed it, sprinting down the hall Finn falling behind them. 

"Hurry the plane is coming, the plane is coming!" They chanted.

Then, with a blink, they were on the plane. Not remembering getting there or even leaving the resort. But they were there, somehow and their brains have returned back to its senses. They were all..exhausted and upset with Poe for getting them into that party. Sitting there in their seats thirty thousand feet in the air.

"Listen guys..I had no idea it was that kind of party. But I guess that makes a wild party."

"We were high, on drugs and who knows how long it's gonna be on our systems. Maybe it'll be stuck in our bloodstream forever!" Rose babbled.

Jessika gasped grabbing his arm. "What if it affects the baby??" 

"Oh shit..Jess I'm sorry." Poe said as she stormed into another room. "I'm sorry! Jess! Talk to me!"

"Yikes.." 

Finn looked at Rey who was holding herself in the corner. He placed his hand on her knee. "Hey, you okay?"

"No I'm not okay Finn." She retorted loving her knee out of his grasp. He moved back turning his gaze towards the floor in response to her soft bark. She didn't like when he made that face, it always made her feel and for him. "I'm sorry I'm just tired."

"I get it, get some sleep." 

"Guys what the fuck am i gonna do? I have a job interview and I'm gonna have to take a drug test." Jannah explained. "How am I gonna pee in a cup when I've got who knows what in my urine?" She asked rhetorically.

"On the bright said of all of this..is we had a good time overall. Not just tonight but the entire vacation was pretty damn interesting." Rose admitted and they had to agree. The entire trip was definitely a story for the books. Something they'd never forget.


End file.
